CatGhost 6 Hole
CatGhost 6 Hole is the sixth episode of the Cat Ghost webseries. It was uploaded to the Cat Ghost Youtube Channel on January 14, 2017 and is the third episode in the Creature Saga. This episode was accompanied by the game Dark Cavern. In this episode, a strange hole suddenly appears outside the main characters' cabin. Synopsis The episode starts with a screen similar to a DOS computer, which loads a program that displays a slideshow with a poem about a girl who liked digging, which ends abruptly with the words "Now she's dead". The episode then cuts to Elon, apparently awaking from a nightmare, and discovering a strange light outside. She goes to investigate and finds a large magic portal-like hole floating in the air. Elon, frustrated and annoyed, is joined by Naarah and Gideon, who are both also clueless as to what the hole actually is or how it got there, although Gideon claims it has been there all morning and that he has been using it to dispose of his trash. Elon cautions both to be careful with the hole, which Naarah immediately disregards as she flies straight into it. Naarah finds herself in the Void, where a giant red bust is floating around, opens its mouth, and reveals a giant egg. Naarah uses her telekinetic powers to lift the egg from the bust's mouth, which now has another Gideon holding on to it. Naarah herself is then pulled back outside the hole by Elon. Naarah, the egg, and the other Gideon drop out of the hole onto the ground. Elon and Naarah are then confused by the fact that there are now two Gideons. Both Gideons copy each other's action, except the one that fell out of the hole does everything mirrored. When they touch accidentally, they let out a startling scream and appear to get pulled out of existence as the episode ends. Companion game Main article: ''Dark Cavern This episode is accompanied by the game ''Dark Cavern, where the player controls a person through a very dark cave system, filled with various objects. This game is special in that the player only has one chance to see one of the endings. Trivia *Three of the items Gideon is seen throwing in the hole, a dagger, a bone, and a heart, were also seen in the hidden "greeting" from the Skinwalker in CatGhost 2 Knock, possibly hinting at a future appearance. *During the credits, Gideon's voice credit splits in 2. One Gideon is credited to "Clone #221", while the other is credited to Cr1TiKaL. *While Gideon, Naarah, and the egg are floating in the Void, the video appears to "glitch", and a single frame reveals are morse code, which translated to "My children you are lost, do not shun the newcomers, open your minds and hearts". *The notes heard in the small jingle when the show's name appears in the episode were C, A, G, E, and D, spelling the word "caged". *When the two Gideons say "There is only one" and glitch, they are looking directly at the viewer, possibly marking the second time the fourth wall was broken. Gallery Intro Ep6 burninghands.jpg|During the intro, two hands are seen behind the fire. Ep6 command.jpg|Lines being entered into a computer during the intro. Ep6 pentagram.jpg|Loading screen featuring an inverted pentagram. Ep6 slide1.jpg|"There one sic was a girl who loved to dig". Ep6 slide2.jpg|"Or maybe she didn't depending how big". Ep6 slide3.jpg|"She dug in everyone's garden with a smirk". Ep6 slide4.jpg|"I have an idea let's put her to work". Ep6 slide5.jpg|"We'll give her a shovel and send her in deep". Ep6 slide6.jpg|"Now she's dead". Ep6 static.jpg|The final picture. Ep6 elon1.jpg|A picture of Elon, seen for a single frame. Ep6 elon2.jpg|Ditto. Episode Ep6 elonwakeup.jpg|Elon wakes up and spots something outside. Ep6 hole.jpg|The hole. Ep6 leeroy.jpg|Naarah flies into the hole. Ep6 somestarsareyellowsomestarsareblue.jpg|"Inside" the hole. Ep6 bust.jpg|The bust in space. Ep6 openmouth.jpg|The bust opens its mouth. cg6 egg.png|The egg emerging from the bust's mouth. Ep6 egg.jpg|Naarah, Gideon, and the egg in space. Ep6 morse.jpg|The morse code message. Ep6 eggcloseup.jpg|A close-up shot of the egg. Ep6 dualgideon.jpg|Two Gideons. Ep6 gideonwarp.jpg|What happens when both Gideons touch. Ep6 credits1.jpg|Credits. Ep6 credits2.jpg|Credits, after Gideon's credit split in two. Category:Creature Saga Category:Videos